Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-96627 and 2001-41069 disclose construction machines provided with an automatic stop function which automatically stops an engine upon there being met a predetermined automatic stop condition (such as a condition that a gate lever adapted to open/close a gateway for an operator is opened, and a lever adapted to operate a work actuator is not being operated).
However, upon an automatic stop being activated while a throttle lever is maintained to “High” (high rotational speed) on these construction machines, the engine is stopped while the temperature thereof is still high. As a result, if the engine is equipped with a turbine supercharger, there may occur troubles such as seizures of bearings used for a turbine.
Moreover, upon the engine being started, if the throttle lever is maintained to “High”, the engine immediately starts at a high rotational speed. As a result, the life of the engine may be reduced as well as a load being applied to the engine due to oil film ruptures and the like.